


Rebels and Girls In Love

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [21]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Rebels and Girls In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



“Rogue Two to Leia Organa.”

“Receiving you, Rogue Two. This is Leia. How are you?”

“I'm fine. Listen, I heard about Alderaan. I'm sorry.”

Leia blinks and looks up from the report that she’d been staring at sightlessly for too long and frowns at the little communicator. She misses her home and wishes that Governor Tarkin had picked some little unknown moon to make his point clear, instead of trying to use her homeplanet in a bid to make her talk.

She smiles slightly.

“I wish you were here, Jyn. Reading these reports has been tedious when they all mostly say the same thing and I.. I could use the company.”

There’s a soft sigh through the crackling static of the unit’s connection.

“I know. I’m sorry. Command and Rogue both however required my skills and contacts. Supposedly for information that Cassian thinks is vital for the Rebellion. I don’t know maybe it is.”

Leia suppresses a small grin at the eye-rolling that Jyn must be doing right now. She does her best to keep up with the Intelligence teams that dig constantly for new information to give to the Alliance Command staff, so she can only imagine what Rogue One might be looking for now. Cassian Andor is one of their best so Leia knows better than to doubt that the man thinks he might be on the trail of something interesting for the Rebellion.

The unit goes silent and Leia frowns at it before pulling it over to her.

“Jyn? Are you still there?”

She’s considering going to Command and finding out if Rogue One has reported to them about their current status when the unit crackles to life once more with static.

“Yeah, still here. Sorry about that. Baze was poking Cassian for some details on the mission and it looks as though we’re about to be off again. Which is just lovely considering the next destination on Cassian’s list. I just wanted to call you since we heard about Alderaan and say that I’m sorry for your loss.”

Leia swallows quietly as tears sting at her eyes and she blinks rapidly. She’s glad that Jyn survived Scarif with her team and that they met.

“Thank you, Jyn. When can we talk again?”

“No idea. Probably when the team comes Home? Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Rogue Two out.”

She hears the smile in Jyn’s words before the comm unit goes silent again and returns to the reports in front of her with a sigh.

0

“There you are.”

Jyn looks up in surprise from where she had been leaning against their ship in the forest clearing and smiles slightly at Leia.

“Here I am yeah. Hello.”

The surprise hug from Leia is something that she’s mostly prepared for. The surprise kisses not so much, but her stance softens into Leia and Jyn melts into it. She wraps her arms around Leia’s warm body. She’s missed this woman. She loves the warmth and peacefulness radiating from Leia.

After a few moments, they part to breathe and softly touch their foreheads together, kiss touched lips sharing a pleased grin.

“We won.”

“Damn straight we did.”

“Looks like we didn’t need to have a ‘good luck’ kiss after all,” Jyn whispers as she sighs softly with a grin. 

Leia snorts and presses her lips to Jyn’s cheek.

“Indeed. Might not have been needed after all. Still liked doing do it.”

Jyn snickers.

“I did too.”

They pull apart slightly when someone calls Leia’s name, Jyn follows her gaze over to two men. One she recognizes to be Han Solo and the other is Luke Skywalker. Neither of them happens to be people that she knows personally, but only through reputation as Leia turns back to her with a smile on her face.

“Come with me Jyn. I want to introduce you to my brother.”

Jyn smiles.

“Right behind you, Leia.”


End file.
